Ghost of Omi
by Sammy8D257
Summary: While protecting Ping Pong, the newest member to the Xiaolin monks family, Omi had been gravely injured and died. But strange things lead to another and fate decides to give Omi one more chance. Omi rejoins to the Xiaolin monks in the form of a water spirit. How will the monks help return Omi to his original state? Or is this the final fate for the Xiaolin Dragon of the Water.


I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN CHRONICLES OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER! XD

* * *

Chapter 1- A nightmare

_Silent darkness, then noisy light. Fighting sounds, cat screeches, and laughter._

Omi opened his eyes to find himself kicking a tiger in the face. The tiger growled, then fell silent and a very shocked Omi backed away from the unconscious cat.

"What.. what is this!?" Omi gasped. He quickly spun around and looked at his mysterious surroundings. The rock walls of the cave illuminated in the green light from the torches. Immediately Omi realized where he was.

"This is Chase's lair!" yelled Omi. As soon as he said that, jungle cat warriors surrounded the young warrior monk.

'Piece of pie.' Omi thought with a smirk playing on his face and proceeded to attack the cats.

_Kick. Dodge. Jump. Water. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Water. Dodge._

Omi kept in time with the rhythm of the battle.

A lion swiping on the right? Lean to the left. Leopards sneaking up behind? Jump, flip and kick them forward. Cougar jumps and claws at the head? Punch the stomach and send it flying.

All of his concentration was directed on the fight. Until a familiar voice cut through Omi's focused thoughts.

"BROTHER OMI! HELP!"

Omi spun around. A few yards behind him was Ping Pong. Surrounding the young apprentice was tons of jungle cats, all trying to get a bite out of him. Being outmatched 20 to 1, Ping Pong was fighting for his life. But that wasn't the worst part that Omi saw. Slowly and silently, Chase Young was sneaking up behind the Xiaolin apprentice in his full dragon form. The murderous expression that laced his face said that he intended to finish off Ping Pong once and for all.

"I AM COMING!" Omi yelled. He punched an attacking lion in the the face and ran his way over to Ping Pong. When suddenly, half-way there, Omi's legs were stuck.

"WAH?!" a very confused Omi said as his body came to a sudden halt. It was as if someone had taken control over his body and commanded him to stay still.

Frozen only a few feet away from the battle, Omi now only watch helplessly as Ping Pong continued to fight a losing battle. Soon the cats from Omi's original fight made their way over to Ping Pong. They passed by Omi as if he was invisible. Poor little Ping Pong was oblivious to Chase creeping closer and closer, until he was only a foot away from the littlest monk.

" NO!" Omi screamed. "PING PONG! BEHIND YOU!" Omi's pleads fell upon deaf ears. Omi watched in horror as Chase grabbed Ping Pong by the shoulders and spun him around so he faced Omi.

"Looks like your precious hero won't be saving you." Chase sneered. Tears began to well up in Omi's eyes as a look of shock and betrayal took over Ping Pong's face.

"Brother Omi why?" Ping Pong asked as Chase's claws made contact with his back.

An ear shattering scream pierced Omi's heart, followed by more screams and sounds of bones cracking. Warm, red, sticky liquid droplets splattered onto Omi's face as he blankly stared at the insane murder before him.

Then Ping Pong went silent. An insane smirk appeared on Chase's face which grew into a maniacal laugh. Chase laughed and turned to leave; but not before he snapped his fingers and Omi's body suddenly unfroze.

The Xiaolin dragon of water slowly started to walk toward Ping Pong's body. His legs robotically moving on their own will.

_Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step._

Omi's mind was barely comprehending the scene before him. He just simply collapsed to his knees in a puddle of blood next to Ping Pong.

'Blood,' Omi thought. 'So this is what is looks like.'

Omi had only see blood once before. It was when they were training with weapons and Raimundo had accidentally cut his leg on the blade of a knife. For a brief moment, Omi had saw a mysterious red liquid come out of Rai's shin before Kimiko and Clay quickly wrapped it up and carried Rai off to the infirmary. Omi being the curious little monk he is asked Clay what that red liquid was.

"It called blood, little buddy." Clay replied. "It something that everyone in the entire world has inside of them."

Omi was confused. The monks at the temple had never told him about this "blood" before. "If it is inside of everyone then it must be very important."

Clay chuckled. "It's extremely important. Without it we'd be all goners."

Clay noticed a distressed look on Omi's face. "What's the matter partner?"

"FRIEND CLAY! Raimundo had lost blood! OH NO! RAIMUNDO IS GOING TO BE KICKING THE TULIPS!" Omi frantically ran around Clay screaming. Clay simply chuckled, took off his hat and caught a running Omi in it. "Slow down, to begin with it's pushing the daisies, and second off Rai's not going to die from a little scratch like that. It gonna have to take a lot more than that to kill a person."

Omi looked up at Clay with hopefully eyes. "So Raimundo is not going to gone?" Clay smiled. "Nope he's alright." Omi's eyes gleamed. "Then let's go visit him in the infirmary then! He must be most lonely without me."

Smiling, Clay followed the young dragon of water to the infirmary. He was glad he was able to help Omi understand this topic.

But this was different. Raimundo only had a small cut that healed in a day. Ping Pong was a whole different story. He was bruised, battered, and seemed to be leaking blood out of every pore of his body forming a large puddle around him.

'Is this what Clay meant when he said it would take a whole lot more to kill someone?' Omi thought. 'Maybe… maybe Ping Pong will survive this! Maybe it takes so much more than this to make someone be gone!'

"Pi… Ping Pong?" Omi whispered with hope in his voice that Ping Pong was going to get up and say that it was all just a prank. But the gruesome, unmoving body before him and the horrifying feeling in his stomach told him otherwise. This was no joke, although Omi wished for the sake of his sanity that it was. Ping Pong, his apprentice, his fan-boy, his best friends, his little gecko, was dead.

With tears freely spilling down his cheeks, all Omi could do now was hide his face in his hands and scream.

And scream.

And scream.

**_And scream._**

* * *

**_A/N So how you liking it? Comments are welcome!_**


End file.
